


Try on for Size

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30958866#t30958866">SPNKink-Meme Prompt</a>.</p><p>Dean really wants to know what it feels like to have someone fuck his ass.  John catches him flirting with a guy in a bar, drags Dean back to the motel, orders him to strip, then fucks him.  Dean's freaked out, but John is HUGE and Dean realizes he's not only totally into it, he really gets off on someone coming inside him.  Full prompt at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try on for Size

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/23339.html) || [SPNKink-Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30958866#t30958866)

By the time Dean figured out what was going on, he was already stumbling along behind his father, heading toward the front door of the bar with John's fingers digging into Dean's forearm. Dean started freaking out as soon as they stepped outside.

John didn't say anything as he headed toward the car, and Dean was afraid to speak. If he would've known his dad was a huge homophobe, he wouldn't have flirted with the hot-looking guy at the bar. John had never said anything for or against homosexuals, and Dean had never asked.

Dean grunted as John pushed him into the passenger side of the car, and he pulled his feet in as John gave the door a good shove to close it. Dean looked straight ahead, trying to stay as calm as possible, but John looked furious. He hadn't said anything to Dean, and Dean was half convinced his dad was going to kick his ass and leave him at the motel with nothing but the clothes on his back.

He felt stupid. All he'd wanted to do was find out what it was like getting fucked. He'd played with his own asshole a few times, and it had felt pretty good, but he just knew the real thing would feel even better. It had to.

He'd been blown by a guy before, and it had been one of the best blowjobs he'd ever had. But he'd never taken it further. He was twenty-three and had never had a cock up his ass.

Dean still liked women. He didn't think he'd ever give them up. All soft curves, sweet-smelling, and they tasted so good. But the craving for a good fuck in the ass had nearly consumed him over the last few years until he decided to do something about it. He might hate it, but he had to find out.

“Do you know what you were about to do?” John growled.

Dean flinched. “I'm sorry,” he said softly.

“Sorry doesn't mean shit when one of those things gets its claws in you,” John said, shaking his head.

Dean frowned, reviewing the sentence in his head. Nope, it still didn't make sense. “Huh?” he said, turning to look at his father.

John glanced at Dean, then sighed. “You didn't even know.”

“Know what?” Dean asked.

“You were flirting with a wraith,” John said.

Dean winced, looking down at his lap. Well, yeah, that was pretty stupid. He'd wanted to get fucked, not get the life sucked out of him. He supposed he should be happy his dad wasn't a homophobe, but at least then he wouldn't have felt so stupid. He was a hunter, damn it!

“Are you so hard up for a fuck that you can't even pay attention to your surroundings?” John asked harshly.

Dean leaned against the door, feeling like a complete idiot. “I just wanted to try it out,” he said softly.

“Try what out? Getting eaten alive?” John asked with a huff.

Dean sighed. “Never mind.”

“No,” John said, pulling into the parking lot of their motel. “I want you to tell me why you were so interested in getting in his pants that you didn't see he was a wraith.”

Dean blushed, but he hoped his dad wouldn't see it in the dark car. “I just wanted to try getting fucked.”

John turned the car off and pulled his key out of the ignition, then sat there in silence for a moment. Dean didn't know what to say, so he just waited. He flinched as John suddenly sprang into action, getting out of the car and coming around to Dean's side, wrenching open the door, and yanking Dean out with a hand on his forearm.

“Dad, I'm sorry,” Dean said as he kept up with John, waiting as he opened the door for the two of them. “I should've been paying attention.”

John pulled him to the middle of the room, then let go of him. “Strip,” he ordered, then walked to his duffel and started searching through it. “I said strip, Dean!” John barked.

Dean was startled, but then he obeyed his dad. He had no idea what John was going to do to him, but he knew better than to ignore a direct order like that. By the time he'd completely undressed and kicked his clothes to the side, John was stalking toward him with a tube of something in his left hand.

“What are-oof!” Dean said as John shoved him backward onto the bed hard enough that he bounced. “Dad!” he said, eyes wide as John climbed onto the bed after him.

“You wanted to know what it's like to get fucked,” John said casually.

Dean squeaked as John reached between his legs and rubbed a finger over Dean's hole. He froze, unable to figure out what was going on. Was this his dad's way of punishing him for failing to realize the guy at the bar was a wraith?

“I'm sorry,” Dean said again, then gasped as John pushed a finger into Dean's hole.

“I'm not mad, kid,” John said, a small smile on his face that instantly put Dean at ease. “It's dangerous out there, and if all you wanna know is how it feels to get fucked, I can take care of that here where it's safe.”

Dean moaned as John pushed in a second finger. It had felt good when he'd done it himself, but nothing had prepared him for what someone else's fingers would feel like. Dean shivered, then moaned even louder when John brushed against his prostate. Dean had played with it before, but he'd never gotten the right angle, and it had never felt like this.

“Good?” John asked.

Dean nodded, his movements nearly spastic. John grinned and added a third finger. Dean flopped back, his head hitting the pillow.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean breathed, spreading his legs.

He whimpered as John pulled his fingers out, but before he could give his dad a hard time about it, something bigger was pushing into him. Dean's eyes widened and he lifted his head. His jaw dropped as he saw John's cock slowly disappearing into him.

“Relax and breathe,” John said.

Dean gasped, then started panting, not realizing he had been holding his breath. His dad's cock was huge, and what was inside of him was already filling him up. But it felt so good, it was such a slow burn that Dean kept forgetting to breathe.

“There ya go,” John said, sinking further into Dean. “Relax and let me in.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean hissed through his teeth. “Fucking huge,” he said under his breath.

John grinned. “You can take it. Jerk yourself off if it's too much. It'll help you through it.”

Dean shook his head. “No, it's-ah! It's fuckin'... Yeah! Oh, it's fuckin'...,” he trailed off on a groan as his dad finally bottomed out. “Move! C'mon, move!” he said impatiently.

John chuckled. “Feels good?” he asked, one eyebrow rising.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, now fuck me!” he demanded.

John huffed, pulling out almost all the way and slowly pushing in again. “You like that big cock fillin' you up?” he asked.

Dean whimpered, then grabbed at the blankets on either side of him, searching for something to hold onto, something to ground him. It felt too good. It burned, the stretch a new sensation to him, as was the sensation of being filled to the point where he was sure he'd burst.

And then John started fucking him faster, not stopping at the end of each stroke, but just drilling into him. Dean heard the sound of fabric shredding, but he couldn't care less if the motel had to buy a new blanket.

“You really like this, don't you,” John said instead of asked, smirking down at Dean.

Dean nodded. “Fuck, yeah,” he said, then gasped as John grabbed him under his knees and folded him nearly in half. “Oh, fuck!” Dean practically wailed as the change in position made everything more intense, his dad's cock dragging over his prostate and filling him so full, getting so deep inside him that it felt as if he was being consumed by the man on top of him.

“Yeah, I always wondered if you played for both teams,” John drawled.

Dean tried to catch his breath, but John was pounding into him, and his own cock was so hard it was throbbing. He looked into his dad's eyes, pleading for something, but he didn't know what it was. He knew his dad would know what he needed. Dad always knew what to do.

“You gonna come for me?” John asked, fucking Dean so hard he was grunting. “Go ahead, son. Come for me. Show me what a big boy you are.”

Dean came hard with a scream, his vision whiting out, babbling without a clue as to what he was saying. He knew his dad was still fucking him, but he didn't care. He blinked up at his father, his mouth hanging open and his body shivering with the aftershocks of the best orgasm he'd ever had.

John said something, but Dean couldn't tell what he was saying, then he grunted, shoving harder into Dean and coming inside him. Dean's eyes widened as he decided it was one of the best feelings ever. He felt owned, claimed, full of the evidence of an awesome fuck.

As John slowed down, eventually coming to a stop, he gently pulled out of Dean, making him whimper. Dean felt empty until he remembered John had left something inside him. He didn't move as his dad slowly lowered his legs to the bed, instead focusing on the sluggish trickle of come leaking out of his own ass.

Dean had never experienced anything like it. It was at once terrifying and utterly thrilling. He wanted to run and hide from it and he wanted to do it again and again all day and night long.

John flopped down beside Dean, wrapping an arm around his stomach and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean was still in a daze, but his stomach clenched as he realized that the best orgasm he'd ever had was on his father's huge cock as he took Dean's virginity. Neither of them had ever touched Dean's cock.

“So did you like getting fucked?” John asked, and Dean could hear the smile.

“I, um, yeah,” Dean mumbled, his mouth not working right. “Was fuckin' amazing,” he breathed.

John chuckled, gently patting Dean's stomach. “I bet you can't wait until my cock's buried deep inside you again,” he said, reaching over and pulling the shredded blanket on top of them both. “Gonna make you feel so good. Wanna see how many times I can make you scream and come on just my cock.”

Dean's breath caught in his chest. If he'd had time to think at all over the last handful of minutes, he wouldn't have thought his dad would fuck him again, and now that John seemed to be anticipating doing it all over, possibly again and again, he couldn't decide if he was excited or horrified.

He wondered if he'd feel sore for a few days, if he'd walk funny, if he'd feel a little twinge of pain every time he sat down. And as he heard his dad's breathing even out into sleep, he realized he wanted to feel it. He really, really wanted it.

He wanted to wince as he sat down, squirm on the long car rides with his dad sitting next to him, and he wanted to feel his dad's come leaking out of him and wetting his underwear, wetting his jeans enough that John would see it, then maybe he'd growl and pin him down, licking at the wet spot before tearing his jeans and underwear off so he could fuck him again.

Dean's cock twitched even though he'd just come, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Dean secretly really really wants to know what it feels like to have someone fuck his ass, but he thinks John would disapprove; one day John catches him tentatively flirting with some guy at a bar, and sure enough he drags Dean back to the motel.
> 
> ...where he has Dean strip, and then promptly fucks Dean, not even bothering with a condom. Dean's more than a little freaked out, but John is HUGE and Dean realizes he's not only totally into it, he really gets off on the feel of someone coming inside him.
> 
> Ideally, Dean's left kinda exhausted and half wishing it could happen again but also wondering if he'll be able to walk or sit in the next week, and if John could make it clear this is not going to be a one-off deal to Dean's slight squick and mostly gladness, that would be perfect.


End file.
